


A Softer Collar

by kuro49



Category: A Softer World, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, warning: image heavy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple characters, multiple pairings. A collection of 50(ish) A Softer World remixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to celebrate the return of season 5 (in the near distant future) with 50 remixes but I can't count and made 52 instead, oops! Originally posted at [my tumblr](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/tagged/a-softer-collar) and masterlist'd here for easier viewing.
> 
> Many thanks to [kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/tag/screencaps)@LJ for her invaluable 1080p logoless caps, thank you so much for all your efforts! And of course, credits to [A Softer World](http://www.asofterworld.com/archive.php) for all the great comics. :)

 

  [](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc2.jpg.html)

38: [I can contain it, if I have to. ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=38)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc44.jpg.html)

61: [I’m here for ART, sir.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=61)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc12.jpg.html)

 62: [you’ll be someone you wouldn’t understand](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=62)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc17.png.html)

78: [they said they’d call](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=78)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc48.jpg.html)

96: [you have a beautiful smile](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=96)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc35.jpg.html)

 273: [love will keep us together](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=273)

 

  
[](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc21.jpg.html) 

277: [love, love me do](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=277)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc7.jpg.html)

292: [You can’t start a fire without a spark.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=292)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc20.jpg.html)

318: [oh fuck, we’re doomed! quick! to the movie theatre!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=318)

 

 

346: [you know what you do is wrong](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=346)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc.jpg.html)

412: [Cupcakes for dessert, not deserters.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=412)

 

434: [I want it. But will I never want it more?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=434)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc1.jpg.html)

458: [who said that every wish would be heard and answered?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=458)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc13.jpg.html)

469: [Smash the state? Nah. I’ll just ignore it and hope it ignores me.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=469)

 

  
 

470: [and the guilt I expected never came.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=470)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc5.jpg.html)

482: [And I will respect you all at once. At my house.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=482)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc22.jpg.html)

490: [We will make everything wrong in the right way.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=490)

 

 

541: [You sound just like your mother.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=541)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc10.jpg.html)

544: [of course I been drinkin. it’s wednesday.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=544)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc23.jpg.html)

547: [I gots to be me](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=547)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc33.jpg.html)

552: [of course he got no sympathy from the ducklings that were still ugly.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=552)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc31.jpg.html)

560: [mr state trooper. please don’t stop me. please don’t stop me.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=560)

 

  
[](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc42.jpg.html) 

599: [Chill out, dickwad.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=599)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc47.jpg.html)

603: [but do I love you. do you want me to loosen the cuffs?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=603)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc3.jpg.html)

609: [Tomorrow’s just a day away.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=609)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc46.jpg.html)

615: [and I refuse to let that happen.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=615)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc34.jpg.html)

621: [I am glad we are friends.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=621)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc6.jpg.html)

634: [that was your plan? ‘get him’?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=634)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc18.jpg.html)

647: [if that’s not love, then i’m misinformed.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=647)

 

 

664: [and the destination is just work, every day.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=664)

 

  
[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc37.jpg.html)

712: [it does kind of smell like gas though](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=712)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc19.png.html)

714: [I *guess*](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=714)

 

 

790: [I’m welcome at family Christmas again. That’s good I guess.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=790)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc32.jpg.html)

800: [My sad feelings go SNIKT!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=800)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc28.jpg.html)

813: [Is that what you’re wearing?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=813)

 

  
   [](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc45.jpg.html)

823: [I’m so close. How can we make this more wrong?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=823)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc16.png.html)

845: [wait. these aren’t my clothes!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=845)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc9.jpg.html)

847: [I don’t think that guy is coming back with our money.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=847)

 

 

868: [And I’m queer for math!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=868)

 

 

869: [the freedom of uncertainty.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=869)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc38.jpg.html)

875: [Might as well ask for a USEFUL miracle.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=875)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc24.jpg.html)

880: [this cage is all I know.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=880)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc50.jpg.html)

897: [and the music is amazing.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=897)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc36.jpg.html)

902: [finish me quick! before the ice cream melts!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=902)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc30.jpg.html)

925: [with a dick for a head](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=925)

 

 

[ ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=925)

930: [Can I come over?](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=930)

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc26.jpg.html)

938: [Instead of slowing down, I just shine brighter.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=938)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc25.jpg.html)

944: [And then send pics.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=944)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc27.jpg.html)

946: [Oooh! Oooh! I hope it’s science fiction!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=946)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc43.jpg.html)

963: [I miss not having to pretend to like your family.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=963)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc40.jpg.html)

967: [The future’s so bright.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=967)

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/kuro49/media/a%20softer%20collar/asofterwc39.jpg.html)

970: [I guess that’d be incentivizing decency though.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=970)


End file.
